Someone to love
by dark dreaming vamp
Summary: bella has had some rough relationships then alices brother comes to live with them and things decide to heat up! ALL HUMANS R&R..i'm not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked into the school doors ready for my junior year, hold hands with one of the schools most popular guy, Mike Newton. I don't really know what but something was missing. There was no enthusiasm. For the first couple of months of dating he was always giving me things but now it seems like I'm not worth it.

"Bella!" a small pixie like girl with blackish hair came running over and gave me a hug.

"Alice!" I returned the hug. Alice has been my best friend for most of my high school years. She pulled my schedule out of my backpack. She started squealing and jumping up and down. I put my hands to my ears and noticed Mike and several others around us did the same thing.

"We got most of the classes together," Alice turned toward Mike, "I'm taking Bella now. Bye." Before he could say anything, she rushed me off to first period. She never liked Mike _**(A/N: haha…it rhymes)**_ Alice always thought I could do better, but I was happy. But something was always missing from the relationship.

We got to the classroom before most of the other students did. The teacher told us to take a seat; we went near the back to talk.

"So, do you remember my brother I was talking about? The one that's coming to stay with us?" I nodded and she continued, "Well, he'll be coming this weekend and I wanted to know if u would like to meet him. I'm going to show him the town and I would like you to come with."

"Of course, Alice. Unless you're trying to set me up with him." I joked, but then her face got serious and she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Oh Alice, you know I don't want to be set up with anyone. Mike would hate that." I groaned, Alice finally looked up and smiled.

"All the more reason to do it. You deserve do much better than that loser." She growled, I didn't object to what she said. I knew it was right but I just didn't want to believe it, not until now. I looked back at her and thought for a moment.

"Fine. I'll come." I sighed, as the warning bell rang. Some of the students piled in. We started after the final bell rang. He took roll and started going over the classroom procedures but my mind was on the set up and how Mike is going to take it. Then something came over me because I didn't really care what Mike thought.

When the final bell rang, I was the first out of the room but I waited outside for Alice.

"Only one more day until he comes." She said as she came out of the room. I realized that school started on a Thursday this year, so I only have to get through today before I meet him. I don't know why I'm getting so excited; I don't even know his name. Mike met us at the door of building three and walked us to the gym. He bent down for a kiss but I turned my head to the side. He looked hurt but I didn't care, I probably would later.

The rest of the day pasted by uneventful, and Alice came over to hang out and talk more about the brother. After an hour of me begging she final told me their story and his name, Edward Mason Cullen. They were separated by their parents divorce, Alice went with her dad, Carlisle, and Edward went with their mom, Esme. They rarely get together now and Esme is going on a trip so instead of having Edward stay alone for six months, she decided to let Edward live with Carlisle.

When Alice finished the story, we went downstairs to get something to eat. Charlie, my dad, was sitting on the couch, watching sports. He looked up and smiled. We took our usual chairs around the kitchen table. Charlie's mood brightened up. Charlie always liked Alice, from the very beginning she has been his favorite of my friends.

"Hey Alice, how was your first day of school?" Charlie got up and made his way toward the kitchen. He reached into the fridge to grab a pop and he threw us each one.

"It was very good. Hey, Charlie, do you think Bella could stay the night at my house? My brother is coming in to town and I really want her to meet him." She gave Charlie a puppy dog pout and he flashed a smile of defeat.

"Sure, but make sure you don't stay up late. You've got school in the morning," and with that Charlie was back in the living room. Alice squealed and we rushed back up to my room to get clothes. After ten minutes of arguing about what I won't need to bring, we were on our way to Alice's house.

When we reached her house there was a car parked out in front. She barely stopped the car before she was running at the house. Alice disappeared in the house leaving it wide open. I chuckled to myself before deciding to follow.

There was a laughing and hugging when I got into the living room. A tall lady with a brownish sort of hair was hugging Alice.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, this is my best friend in the whole world, Bella." Alice said as she walked over and put her arm around my shoulder. I smiled and shook Esme's hand.

Esme returned the smile, "It's very nice to meet you. Alice talks about you all the time. I'm glad she has found a great friend." I smiled wider and hugged Alice. I was totally happy. There was a knock from the kitchen doorway and there stood the most beautiful guy I ever saw. He had bronze hair with a smooth face and green eyes. He looked like he could be a god.

The boy started moving toward us, barely making a noise, "Hi, I'm Edward." He flashed a crooked smile.

**A/N: thanks for reading it… and you should review.**

**I'm not asking for much…at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter…all I ask for**

_** !! dark dreamer !!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV**_

"Hi, I'm Edward." I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I've seen. She had medium brown hair that just flowed perfectly. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that kept me staring. I couldn't pull my eyes away from hers. I started to smile and before I knew it she was smiling just as wide. She blushed a prefect pink. I chuckled, she adverted her gaze to the ground.

"I'm Bella," she replied just above a whisper. I could sense she was nervous, and I was just as nervous maybe even more. She was about to walk with Alice, who was standing behind her tapping her foot against the floor, when she motioned for me to come with. My heart fluttered as I walked with them up the Alice's guest bedroom, where I'll be staying. It wasn't as small as I thought; there was a computer desk in the corner by the window. The bed was in the middle of the room. Bella sat down on the bed and Alice right beside her. I pulled up the chair from the desk and wheeled it over to sit in front of them.

I looked back into the Bella's eyes. They seemed to sparkle with the way the light hit them. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"How's it going, Edward?" I broke my eye contact with Bella to turn to Alice. I could see she was happy about the way we were looking at each other.

"I'm good, Alice, you? How's it going for you, too, Bella?" She blushed again as I smiled.

"I'm good, thank you." Alice replied and nudged Bella which startled her and she was falling off the bed. I jumped off the chair and caught her in my arms.

Bella looked back at me and was blushing again, "Are you okay?" I said as I carefully placed her back on the bed. She nodded and kept her eyes on the floor. Alice looked back and forth between Bella and me.

Alice got up, "I'm going to get refreshments. Stay here" she added as Bella was about to get up. Alice walked out and shut the door behind her. We sat in silence for five minutes when I realized I hadn't said much to Bella.

"How was your first day? It was today, right?" I asked. I think Alice said something about that. Her eyes were looking at the same spot on the floor.

Bella finally looked up, "It was alright, but I'm afraid I hurt my boyfriends feelings." I did a double take. Of course, I should have known someone this beautiful was taken. Just my luck, too.

"Oh," I didn't know what to say, "Why is that?" I hope that didn't sound stupid. She continued to stare at the same spot.

"I didn't want to kiss him because I had someone else on my mind and now I think I like the guy," as she spoke her slowly lifted her head to look at me.

Great, two guys, and I probably can't compete with them, "Oh, how are you going to tell your boyfriend?" I couldn't bear it, I barely know her yet I want her more than anything. I hadn't felt like this for anybody else.

Bella let out a sigh, "I don't know. I don't even know if the other guy likes me. Mike, my boyfriend, gets jealous easily and I don't want this guy to get hurt. But I decide, even if the guy doesn't like me, I'm going to break up with Mike." She quieted down by the time she was done with the sentence. I just nodded, knowing I had no words to say to her.

"Oh, well, I guess that works." I mumbled, I don't think she heard me. Then I realized Alice had been gone for over twenty minutes. Bella sniffled, oh no, she was crying, "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will work out okay." I walked over and put my arms around her shoulder, looking to see if she as okay with that. She didn't seem to care, so I left them there.

After five minutes of comforting her, she looked up and leaned in. Her lips were warm against mine and I could feel mine moving with hers. All of a sudden the door burst open, I threw myself away from her and sat in the corner.

_**Ok another one… I didn't wait because a friend wanted to read it really bad so I posted… anyways next one will be up soon.**_

_**!! **__**Dark Dreamer **__**!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own any of the characters…no matter how much I dream. sigh**_

_**Edward's POV**_

There in the doorway, with wide eyes, stood Alice. A smile played at her lips and slowly slid onto her face. She turned around and skipped out, shutting the door behind her. There was a click, a couple footsteps that faded and then silence.

How could I do that? I barely knew her and here I was kissing her. She had a boyfriend and she liked another guy. There was a stir of movement from Bella as she was reaching into her pocket. She was pushing buttons and then held it up to her ear.

"Mike, we need to talk, can you meet me at the school?" there was a mumble on the other end, "Ok, see you in a little bit." And with that she snapped the phone shut and turned toward me. "Will you take me to the school please?" I nodded and headed toward the door. I wiggled the handle but it would open.

"She locked us in," I said with a chuckle. I looked around the room and saw a small window. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction. She didn't seem to know until she noticed the window too. Bella started pulling back, she almost fell and I was there in time to catch her. She sighed and walked up the window.

"Let's go then." She hesitated but put her foot on the wall and was able to crawl out. "You don't need to come if you don't want." Before she could finish the sentence I was out of the house and pulling her toward my Volvo. Her hand was warm and soft. I helped Bella in the car a walked over to the driver's seat. I already knew where the school was because we went by it on our way to Alice's house.

We arrived there in less than five minutes and I saw a guy sitting on the bike rack. As I got out I saw the guy glare at me, I chuckled and held the door open for Bella.

"Stay here please," Bella said and I leaned against the car and watched her walk over to what must be her boyfriend.

_**Bella's POV**_

Mike kept his eyes on Edward when I was walking toward him. As I finally reached him, he tried to hug me but I pushed his arms to the side. He gave me a frown, thinking that that was going to make me give him a hug. I don't think so.

"Mike, things aren't the way they used to be. We used to have fun, you used to show me you liked me, but now," I paused to think of the right words to say, "Now I don't think we really have a future." His face turned from sadness to anger. He pursed his lips and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It's pretty boy over there, isn't it?" I nodded. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt. The kiss was amazing, there was that spark that everyone talks about and you only think are in movies. Mike started to walk toward him and I tried to stop him but he jerked his arm back and threw me to the ground. I hit the pavement and my arm started burning and getting sticky with blood. The stench of it was making my stomach sick. I looked up to see Edward ferocious and walking toward Mike.

When they met, Mike tackled Edward and they both hit the ground. Edward was able to throw Mike off him but he didn't make the move to hit him.

Mike was trying to hold back his anger by clenching his teeth and making a really funny face, "You think you can have her? She's mine." Edward tried to hold back his laughter but was failing miserably. Edward slowly made his way toward me, making sure Mike was stable. "Stay away from her," Mike came from the side pushed Edward into the grassy area. Edward was still calm throughout this and didn't even throw a punch, yet. Mike walked over to sit on the nearest bench with his head in his hands, probably trying to cool down. This was different for Mike; he never over reacted like this before, he never got anger at me.

Edward made his way over again. He bent down to look at my elbow which was scratched and bleeding. I winced as he was clearing the dirt in it. He helped me up and made sure he was in between me and Mike. Edward put me into the car before turning to Mike, who was staring this way.

"Mike, you heard her, she doesn't want to be with you. Why can't you just get it through your head?" His voice still managed to keep a calm level. Mike slowly got up, hesitating at each step, and slowly made his way toward Edward.

Mike looked down at the ground, "You know, I would but she agreed with something that I said." Oh no, he was going to tell him.

_**Edward's POV**_

"What did Bella tell you?" I asked truly curious, I tried to keep my mind open about the situation. It wouldn't help Bella if I decided to beat up her boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend, at least I hoped. He doesn't know how to handle his anger, he could hurt her. I don't know why I should care; I mean she doesn't even like me.

Mike's fist flew forward and hit me in the eye. I didn't expect it to leave a mark but it still hurt like hell. I didn't fall but I put my hands on my knees, trying to hold in the anger that was suddenly flowing through my body.

"Wow, can't even take a punch?" Mike chuckled. That was it. I stood up with a smile, and made my way over to where the blond boy was standing. At each step Bella came into my head. Would she be mad? I did care if I hurt her but this guy needed a beating. Then Mike mumbled something, "I can't believe she likes a guy like this."

I rolled my neck before I punched him in the mouth. He stumbled backwards trying to regain himself. Mike stood up straight and lunged himself toward me, tackling me to the hard ground. I pushed him off and tackled him to the ground. We were soon standing up, punching and dodging each other. I got a few good punches in, so did he. I could feel the blood on my lip and knuckles. Then there was a loud slam of a car door.

"Please, stop!" Bella screamed, and I immediately looked toward her.

_**Okay. That was a fun one to write. **_

_**And remember to Review!! It seriously takes like 3 minutes…please**_

_**!! Dark Dreamer !!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella's POV**_

__"Please, stop!" I screamed. Edward turned to look at me while it seemed like Mike was debating whether or not he was going to take advantage of Edward being distracted but he reluctantly glared up at me. He snarled, turning on his heels and stalking off.

Edward came over and looked me in the eye, "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have snapped like that." I nodded hoping he would take it as he was forgiven. He must have because he gave me a crooked smile that I loved. The blood on his lip and nose was making me sick. I noticed a scrap on his cheek and grabbed a Kleenex from his car. Gently, I cleaned off the dirt like he did to me.

He grabbed my hand and held it to his cheek. Edward kissed the side of it and closed his eyes, breathing in my scent. When he opened them I was still staring at him, he chuckled.

"Ready to go?" he asked politely, "Alice is going to wander what we're doing since its quiet." Oh, I completely forgot about Alice. Nodding as he grabbed my hand and walked me toward the car. We made it back to Alice's house and back in the window faster than it took to get out. She must not have noticed that we were gone.

Edward and I sat there talking, getting to know each other really. I was lying down on the guest bed facing him and he was sitting on the chair with his feet on the bed. We played a game sort of like twenty questions. We laughed and joked about our past. Like once when he was ten, Carlisle and Esme were still together, Alice dared him to run around the block naked and she locked him out of the house. One of their neighbors called the cops. That continued on until someone had knocked on the door.

There was a laugh from the other side of the door before Alice stuck her head in with her hand over her eyes. I winked at Edward, he raised an eyebrow.

"Alice!" I screamed and looked up to see if her eyes were still closed. They were, "Wait until I get my clothes on please." I grinned at the look on her face and glanced at Edward.

Edward got the hint, "Oh jeez. Where did your bra go?" He was holding in the laughter at this point and so was I. The look on her face was priceless.

Her jaw dropped and she slammed the door. I waited until the scurries of her footsteps were faded out, and then burst into laughter.

"Wow, I should've got pictures of that." I let out a sigh and Edward climbed on to the bed, holding his cell phone and placed his head on the pillow next to where I was lying. He put his arm over my waist and held the phone. Edward had got the perfect picture of Alice's face. I burst out laughing, replaying what had just happened in my head, Edward joined in. When we were done laughing he kept his arm around my waist and turned the camera phone around.

"Smile." He whispered, I glanced up and smile just before he snapped the picture. He turned the camera around and look at the picture, "You look absolutely beautiful. I'm going to send you these photos. What's your number?" I told him my cell number and seconds later I got the message, along with the ringtone, Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. I blushed at this and Edward chuckled.

We talked for a while after that and soon I dozed off, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I woke up a couple of times that night, and turned around just to stare at the beautiful creature I was laying next to. He was warm and his arms were strongly secured around my waist. He smiled in his sleep and I had to turn away more than once to stop myself from kissing him.

We were woke up by a knock on the door; Edward got up to answer it figuring Alice is probably too scared to open the door.

Sure enough Alice was standing there with a disgusted look on her face, "Get ready for school, sickos." Edward laughed and pulled out his phone to show Alice the pictures. Her eyes went wide as she tried to get the phone from Edward. He put his hand on top of her forehead to stop her from getting any closer. She started violently swinging her arms at him.

"That was a mean trick," Alice said when she finally gave up; "I'll get you guys back. That's not a threat, it's a promise." And with that she turned on her heels and left. Edward closed the door and jumped back on the bed as I was getting up, pulling me down with him. We were back in the position we fell asleep in. I realized that he was no longer in his top and jeans but in pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"Edward," I complained, struggling to get up, "We have school." He let out a sigh and let me go. He pushed himself up and headed toward the closet. I walked out.

_**Edward's POV**_

__I watched her walk out then turned to the mirror to see if there were any marks for the fight. Even with the fight it was one of the best days; I got to meet Bella and I got to fall asleep with her in my arms. She was so warm and soft. A couple of times in the night I just found myself brushing my fingers across her check. Bella had woken up once I found that she was doing the same thing, I smiled when she did.

After picking out my clothes for today, I stepped out into the hallway where Alice and Bella were waiting with smiles on the faces. Somewhere deep inside of me told me to be afraid, very afraid. I slowly started inching my way along the wall toward the door but they didn't seem to try anything. I watched as they both passed me by and headed out of the door. Grabbing my backpack I followed them, Alice and Bella were already in the Volvo.

The drive to school was quiet. Bella walked me to the office and said goodbye. Before she left she kissed my cheek. Her lips were warm and it left a calming burning feeling. I put my hand to my cheek as I watched her walk away. Mike just happened to be walking by, seeing the smile on my face, and gave me a glare. I shrugged and walked into the office.

The lady in there gave me my schedule and a map of the school. I glanced down at the map and head toward my first period class. As I walked in to the classroom I noticed the teacher wasn't there yet but most of the students were. I noticed Bella was back corner of the room, she waved me over. A girl started to whistle as I walked by her desk. She was blonde and in my opinion looked more like a two dollar whore with all the makeup she piled on.

"Hi," I said when I finally reached Bella. She smiled up at me. I handed her my schedule figuring that was what she wanted. She laughed and took it.

"We have most of the classes together. Except next period, I have a free hour." Bella replied and handed the schedule back. "Sorry about Lauren." She pointed to the girl that whistled. Lauren was still looking at me and Bella, she noticed I was looking and gave me a wink. I started to gag and Bella burst out laughing.

_**A/N: Wow. That was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? Right now you're probably feeling the urge to write a review. Well that's a natural feeling and you should so write one for this story, seeing you're already here. It helps me write better and faster. **_

_**!! dark dreaming vamp !!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edward's POV**_

__As I watched Bella laugh, Lauren must have took my gagging the wrong way and was slowly walking towards us, trying to swinging her hips in a "seductive" way but she was failing miserably, which made me gag a little more. If anybody was on the sides of her she would have taken them out with a good swing.

"Hey, I'm Lauren," Lauren said when she reached us. She turned toward Bella and glared, "So are you coming to the party tonight?" Lauren asked us but I knew she was just asking me at least that's what it seemed. . I looked toward Bella who was holding in her laughter. I wasn't going anywhere without Bella, even though I just met her I was connected to her, like love at first sight. I couldn't be sure this was love but I hadn't felt this strongly about someone before.

"I don't know. I guess I have to check with Bella." I turned around to face her. The smile completely disappeared.

"Umm…sure. You can go if you want Edward." It was barely above a whisper.

Before I could say anything Lauren began again, "Great. I'll see you there, Edward." She was emphasizing on Edward.

"Yea. Bella and I will see you there." I replied, Bella's head snapped toward me. I just smiled. Lauren walked away, after a quick glare at Bella.

Bella turned around to face me and I faced her, "Edward, I don't want to go. You can go on your own." I shook my head with a smile.

"You're coming over to Alice's house after school, she'll help you get ready and then we all four will go to the party." She knew she already lost. I wasn't going to take no for answer. She needed to get out more, and I wanted to help with that.

"Four?" she asked, I was confused until I remembered what I had said. I forgot I hadn't told anyone that my best friend, Jasper Hale, was moving to Forks too. Setting him and Alice up is only the right thing to do at least that was what I'm going to do.

I nodded, "Yeah, my friend Jasper is moving here and I thought I should set him and Alice up. What do you think?" She agreed and then class started. I kept staring at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She caught me a couple of times but just smiled and blushed.

I told Alice about Jasper at lunch and she didn't seem to care. After that most of the day went by fast. We went back to Alice's house and she dragged Bella out of the room. There was a knock on the door soon after and I went to answer.

In the doorway was a tall honey blonde hair boy, "Jasper!" I said as we pounded knuckles. We laughed and I led him into the living room.

"Nice house Edward," Jasper said as me and him sat down on the couch, "Emmett's coming down here too. He and Rosalie need time away from the relatives." Rose was Jaspers twin sister, they used to be close until high school, then me and Jasper became friends. I kind of felt bad about taking him away from her but she was mean so I didn't feel that bad.

We sat on the couch until Bella and Alice came out.

_**Bella's POV**_

__Alice spent so much time playing Barbie on me; I decided to give up telling her that was too much. I put my iPod in my ears, closing my eyes and let her do her work.

It seemed to drag on. I wanted to see Edward again. His beautiful face, his green eyes, everything about him was perfect.

"You're thinking about Edward aren't you?" Alice asked as she spun me around to look in the mirror. I must admit she did a good job.

I nodded and stepped out of the chair, I had already changed and so had Alice so we just walked out. As I came into the living room, Edward shot up from the couch and walked toward me. He smiled his famous crooked smile.

"You look amazing." He said as he reached for my hand and kissed the top of it. He laughed as blushed. I hadn't noticed that Alice and Jasper were staring intently in each other's eyes. They both had a weird sort of smile on their face. "Lover…peoples I guess… let's go." Edward grabbed my hand and head toward the Volvo. Alice and Jasper took his car and we were to meet them at the party.

When we got there, there was silence and I thought this was not the right house. We went up to the door as soon as Jasper and Alice showed up.

"Edward!!" Lauren asked as she tried to fling her arms around Edward. He backed up and let her trip near us. I held back my laughter, but I was fighting a losing battle. "Anyways, we're down in the basement." We followed her into the basement. Mike was there, along with Erik and Jessica, and some people I didn't know. Then my eyes scanned the room and noticed Jacob Black sitting on the chair. His eyes lit up when they say me. He rushed over to me.

"Bells," Jacob said as he scooped me up into a hug. He set me down and I noticed Edward had a frown on his face and was no longer standing next to me, let alone looking in my direction.

_**Ok well I hope you enjoyed and again…reviews help me (hint, hint) **_

_**Well there is a possibility that spin the bottle and Ten Minutes in Heaven (Ten seemed like a good number.) is next. So keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bells," the boy said as he scooped Bella up into a hug. I inched my way over and stared at the ground. As I sat down in the chair I noticed Alice was glaring at me. I mouthed "what?" but she just sighed and started talking to Bella and the boy.

Oh how I hated the kid. I didn't even know him but I hated him. The way he was hanging all over Bella, ok well he was just standing next to her but it was pissing me off. I knew it shouldn't, I don't know if she even likes me that way. I shouldn't care, she doesn't belong to me. I can be civilized and talk to them.

I got up and walked toward them. Alice noticed and smiled along with Jasper who was giving me thumbs up. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jacob, this is Edward," Bella announced as she put her arms around my waist, I put my arms over her shoulder. This made me feel a lot better; every time I was with her I was happy. Jacob started to glare at me; I laughed and led Bella over to the chair, placing her gently on my lap, making sure that that was okay with her. She didn't seem to mind; she stayed there and played with my hands. Jessica stood up and walked over to Lauren who was cleaning out the closet.

"Time for ten minutes in heaven!!" Lauren shouted with a squeal while jumping up and down. She grabbed the hat with a bunch of names in it and I looked around the room. There weren't many people there. Mike was with Jessica and Erik, and some boy I knew as Tyler. Then more people that Lauren and Jessica most likely slept with. Mike was eyeing Bella and I just pulled her closer, I knew that he was probably thinking something obscene. Jessica reached her hand into one of the two hats.

"Edward Cullen." Jessica announced as she put her hand in the other one. Please be Bella Please Be Bella I chanted over and over in my head. She was taking a long time just picking one name. Finally she pulled one out and mumbled something. There were a couple of "who is it?" coming from mostly girls.

"Lauren!" she stated and went to hug Lauren who was giggling. I began to gag again. Bella turned around and gave me an apologetic smile. I frowned and was about to get up when Bella pressed her lips against mine. They felt the same way as the first time we kissed but so much better. She pulled away all too soon for me and got off me.

Bella shrugged, "Sorry I wanted to kiss you before she had the chance to infect your mouth." I bent back down and kissed her again. There was a smile playing at her face which made me smile.

"Never be sorry for that," I laughed and backed up toward the closet keeping my eyes on Bella. I was walking to my death. Yes, I believe kissing Lauren could be the death of me. I heard whispers most saying the same thing. "She's going to rape him." I nervously laughed knowing this is probably true.

The door shut behind us and it all went black. I stood against the door, counting the seconds until I was able to see Bella again. Then something flew at me, Lauren tried to kiss me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I didn't grab them when she did and she fell to the ground. I looked up, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to get the taste of her out of me. There was a giggle as she was tugging at my pants. Thankfully I had a belt so she didn't get them off. The door burst open and I ran out leaving Lauren on the ground frowning.

I took my spot back on the chair. Bella came and sat back down as I held my arms open.

"Was it that bad?" she asked as she kissed me again. This time it was more of a peck that left me wanting more.

I nodded, "More than anything I had to deal with." As I tightly wrapped my arms around her, Lauren had a bottle that she set on the table. She gave me another wink; I wrinkled my nose and turned to Bella. I kissed her neck and inhaled her scent; Freesia and Lavender. Everyone gathered around the table and looked anxiously at one another. Bella and I kneeled down near the table. It went boy then girl. Of course it was no same sex kissing which was perfect for me. Lauren looked around the table and smiled at Mike.

Mike took the smile as he was first. He grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin. It landed on Jessica and they kissed. It continued until Jacob was up and of course it landed on Bella. He gently kissed her to my surprise. Then he leaned in for another one and she pulled back, looking at her hands. It went around once more; I had to kiss Angela who wasn't that bad considering she was already dating someone. Then I got Bella, I was happy to do it.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was the last to spin. It was a pretty good game; I didn't have to kiss anyone that bad. I got to kiss Edward and Jacob, both were nice but Edward was a lot better. I looked up at Edward and smiled. Hopefully I would get him. I spun the bottle and it went spinning **(A/N: Duh!) **It kept spinning until it slowed. Past Jacob and Edward and landed on Mike. I groaned and leaned forward hoping it would end quickly. I pecked his lips and tried to pull back but he put his hand around my neck and kept me there. As I struggled to get out of his grip, Jacob and Edward stood up. Next thing I knew mike was flying across the room and into a table. Edward helped me up and rushed me out of the room, Jacob was following close behind.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as he turned me around when we were outside. I nodded and rested my shoulder on his chest. I breathed in his scent. Jacob came from behind and pulled me into another hug. I tried to get free but I was weak from exhaustion. When he finally let me go I noticed Edward was nowhere in sight.

_**A/N: Hmm… I wonder where Edward went don't you.**_

_**Now…thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yes… an astonishing 13 reviews…I'm happy!! Oh and to everyone who favorite it and me!! Check out my other story Waterberg (working title) it's pretty good. At least that's what people tell me.**_

_**Thanks and please review**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edward's POV**_

As I watched Bella hug Jacob something inside me snapped. I couldn't beat up Jacob, at least not yet, but I was going to hurt the person who hurt Bella. I walked away as quietly as I could. Knowing Bella she would hate me for doing this. I went out back to wait for Mike; he wouldn't dare go out the front. Jacob was tall and muscular for his age, he had medium length hair and Mike wouldn't stand a chance against him. Mike emerged from the back, steaming with anger. I snickered as I grabbed him, turning him around and punching him. It was a sucker punch but I didn't care, he deserved it.

He looked back around after regaining himself to see who his "attacker" was. Once he saw he came running at me at full speed. When he plowed into me I was thrown back. He was on top of me punching but missing most of them. He was too angry to see anything that was going on. I was able to push him off and give him a good right hook. He reached into his pocket and I realized he was grabbing a knife. Crap! I turned around just in time. He got close but only slashed my arm, he fell onto the ground and I turned around to see Jacob. Suddenly there was a shot of pain in my left arm; I clutched it falling down to my knees.

_**Bella's POV**_

Once Jacob let me go, I noticed Edward was nowhere in sight. Jacob noticed that I was looking around.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked as he held my shoulders.

"Edward's gone." I continued to look around I heard some grunting. I quickly ran toward the backyard with Jacob. I noticed them fighting and I didn't want to get in there way. I saw Mike reach into his pocket and I gasped. Jacob lunged forward just in time to hit Mike in the back of the head. Edward looked at Jacob in a thankful way. He quickly clutched his arm and fell to the ground.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran toward him. I noticed the blood on his shirt and I pressed hard against it, knowing that you're supposed to put pressure on the wound. He flinched as I did that. I told Jake to call the ambulance or get help, he rushed into the house. Edward looked up at me, there were tears coming down my face. With his good arm he wiped them away. I knew he was going to be okay but I couldn't help but cry. He got hurt because of me, because of this party. He leaned in and kissed me with more passion than before. Our lips moved as one. I breathed in his beautiful scent. Edward pulled away.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked in his velvety voice. I nodded and smiled.

"But I should be asking you the same thing," I replied but I knew that was a stupid question. He was bleeding of course he wasn't okay. I shook my head at my stupidity.

"Bella, I'm great now that you're here." He whispered as he leaned in again. I could feel his breathe on me and I was about to close the gap when there was a cough from behind. I turned to see Jake frowning. We had been good friends since I moved here in third grade but he always wanted more than friendship. Edward grabbed my hand.

"The ambulance is on its way," he murmured. As if on cue, medical officials came from the front and helped Edward to his feet. As they did he wouldn't let go of me. I followed them.

The medical guy turned toward me, "I'm sorry only family can be allowed to ride with the patient." His voice cracked a little. Edward glared at him as he tried to lift him into the ambulance. Edward planted his feet making it impossible to move. The medical guys exchanged looks and nodded. Edward smiled and helped me into the ambulance. They placed him onto the stretcher as I sat down on the side. He reached for my hand and I took it holding it against my head.

It felt like forever until we made it to the hospital. I was still sniffling but Edward was calming me down. Throughout all of this Edward managed to keep a smile on his face. His beautiful face was holding back the pain, trying to be strong for me. As they pulled Edward into the back where no one was allowed to go I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Bella," Edward said and reached under my chin to make me look at him, "I love you." And with that they wheeled him to the back.

_**A/N: I know big cliffhanger. Well not that big but you get the point. I was inspired to write this one tonight because the girl couldn't wait. I'm good for that, she inspired me!! Thanks!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite it/alert!! **_

_**Anyways…review and another one will be up soon.**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella," I lifted her chin so she would look at me, "I love you." I don't know what made me say that but I needed to, I needed to tell her how much I cared for her. She was my life now. The doctors wheeled me away before I could hear what she said. She probably didn't care for me like that. She had Jacob. Jacob, he wasn't as bad as I thought. He saved my life, without him Mike would've have killed me.

I stayed still as they stitched up the cut, my mind on Bella. I wonder what she felt, I bet she liked Jacob. The medic finally said I could go but to take it easy on the arm. I nodded and hopped off the table. As I walked into the waiting room, I scanned the area to see if Bella was there. Then I kept walking and noticed her by the desk. Her eyes shot up and smiled. She rushed over and I brought her into a hug. Bella was being gentle, careful of not touching the wound.

"I'm glad you stayed Bella," I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "Ready to go?" I asked after we stayed in the hug for a while. She nodded and we walked toward my family and friends. I must not have noticed them by Bella. Carlisle ran and pulled me into a hug, pushing Bella away. I kept hold of her hand as Alice and Rose hugged me too. There were millions of questions getting thrown around and I only managed to answer half. Alice took Bella away, making me drop her hand.

"Mike left Edward. He talked to Bella and disappeared." Carlisle said once he pulled me aside. I looked over at Bella who was standing next to Alice. They were jumping up and down laughing and giggling. I couldn't help but smile. "You really like her don't you?" I nodded, more than anyone could possibly know; he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "We are going to take you and Bella home. Let's go." I nodded and went toward Bella.

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Bella we're going to take you home." She nodded and stepped away from Alice to hug me.

"I love you too," she whispered as she pressed her lips to mine. I smiled in the kiss and my heart fluttered like the first time I met her.

_**Bella's POV**_

As I watched him get wheeled away I thought I should yell to him that I loved him but I couldn't. I did love him but something in me wouldn't let me. Not now.

"Bella." I jumped before I turned around to see Mike. "I'm sorry I hurt you and Edward. I'm leaving tonight so you won't have to worry about me screwing anything up." All I could do was nod. He gave a painful smile before he left.

As he walked out, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper walked in. Followed by a guy and a girl, I assumed was Emmett and Rose. Emmett gave Alice a questionable look and pointed at Mike. She nodded and he was about to lunged at him before Jasper stepped in front of him. They must have heard what Mike had said.

"Bella," Alice ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Is he okay? Jacob said you went with him."

"He should be. It wasn't that deep of a wound. Just enough to need stitches." I replied my voice cracking. The rest of them came up from the sides and did a group hug. Except Rosalie who just stood in the back.

Emmett walked through the group and picked me up into the biggest hug of my life. He was at least six feet five inches and muscular but the softest, like an oversized teddy bear. He chuckled and set me down.

"I'm Emmett by the way." Emmett said. "And you probably already heard of Rosalie." He pointed to her. I nodded and went to sit by the desk. I grabbed a magazine hoping that would take my mind off of it. Once and a while I would look up to see all of his family there. They were like his family, not blood related but they cared deeply for each other and in my book that was a family.

I looked up one more time and I noticed Edward emerging from the doors. I smiled and ran over to him. He brought me into a hug.

"I'm glad you stayed." Edward said before he loosened his grip. I wasn't going to leave, even if he didn't want me to, I was staying. I rested my head on his chest as he rested on my hair, breathing in the scent. "Ready to leave?" he broke the silence. I nodded and I led him toward the rest of the people.

They all rushed over when they saw we were done, I backed away but he wouldn't let go of my hand. Finally Alice grabbed my arm and took me to the side.

"Jacob likes you, Edward likes you. What are you going to do?" she asked sounding more concerned for me than her brother.

I laughed, "I love Edward. Jacob is just a friend." As I said that Alice grabbed my hands and we started giggling and jumping up and down. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Edward's face smiling wider than I seen since he got here. Alice walked away to give us some space. I was going to tell him.

"We're taking you home." I nodded and pulled Edward into a hug.

I pulled away to look him in the eyes, "I love you too." I whispered before I gently kissed him. I could feel him smiling beneath and that made me smile. My heart started beat rapidly.

_**A/N: Aww… how cute? **_

_**But how long is it going to last? Is it going to last?**_

_**Review please!! The more reviews the faster the story is written.**_

_**Thanks!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Good night, Bella." Edward said as reached down to kiss me. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. It started to rain so I kissed him goodbye and walked into the house. Charlie was gone and I found a note.

Bella, I went fishing with Billy, I won't be back till late Sunday. Order some pizza and don't get hurt please.

Charlie

I grabbed the phone to order a pizza but the 24 hour pizza place closed ten minutes ago. Seriously, the point of a 24 hour pizza place is its open 24 hours. **(A/N: this actually happened. It was pretty funny sight a group of four hungry girls freaking out at the pizza place over the phone)**

After making some leftovers, I walked upstairs to lie down on my bed. I was woken up by couple of knocks on the window. I was scared to go over but I did anyways. There on top of the roof was Edward in the pouring rain. I opened the window and he jumped in very gracefully.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him. I didn't want him to leave but I didn't want him to get in trouble. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I came to see you, now you should get some sleep. I got some place to take you tomorrow." Edward shrugged out of his jacket and walked me over to the bed, placing me down as he jumped in on the other side. Edward wrapped the blanket around me and him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered before I turned around and placed a kiss on lips. They were warm. "I love you Edward." I turned my body to face him and he kept his arms around me the whole time. Even though he was wet from the rain he was still warm.

Edward smiled and he kissed me again. This time more passionate, our lips moved as one, but he pulled away all too soon. We both pouted.

"I love you more than anything. Now sleep, you won't be disappointed tomorrow and I would prefer if you were awake for it." he said and I opened my mouth to ask him but he cut me off, "And no I'm not going to tell you where we're going."

I sighed and snuggled closer into his chest. I was happy. Everything was perfect.

_**It's short I'm sorry but I promise a longer one tomorrow. Oh even better, I promise two really long ones tomorrow. No summer school Friday so maybe three but I need more reviews to be motivated.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! You've been really great!!**_

_**Please review more and read my new story, Summer Love. **_

_**If you peoples haven't noticed I love romance and suspense (ha-ha. Inside joke) in my story.**_

_**Read and review it please! Thanks!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Edward's POV**_

"Good Night, Bella," I said before I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away and rested her head on my chest while I rested mine in her hair. We stayed like that, but my family was in the car waiting and it was starting to rain and I didn't want Bella to catch a cold. Bella stood on her toes to kiss me and then she ran inside.

I waited until she was safely inside before I got into the car. We drove in silence until we reached the final turn to Alice's house. We dropped Jasper, Emmett, and Rose off at Jasper's new house.

"Edward, I'm glad you stood up for Bella. But I don't want you getting in anymore fights." Carlisle said when Jasper shut the door. I nodded; I wasn't exactly planning on anymore fights. I need to handle myself, if I don't it might push Bella away.

Alice turned back to look at me in the back seat, "She loves you, you know?" I started to smile and I gazed outside. She just grinned and turned to face Carlisle, "Dad, I'm going to take Bella and Edward to a club tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"Hey, Don't I get a say in any of this?" I asked, not really angry but I wanted a say.

"No!" she said as Carlisle nodded. She screeched and bounced in her seat.

We reached the house and I went straight to my room. I needed to see Bella again so I locked my bedroom door and snuck out the window. I ran most of the way since the car would make too much noise.

When I reached her house, only her bedroom light was on. I figured Charlie was home so I went to the side of the house and climbed a tree to get to her bedroom window. I saw her lying on the bed, she was so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her up but I wanted to talk to her. I started to tap on the window.

She stirred and gasped when she saw me thru the window. I smiled as Bella opened the window and I crawled in.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she moved to hug me. I took my coat off because it was drenched. I placed it on the chair and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I came to see you, now you should get some sleep. I got some place to take you tomorrow," I moved her over to the bed and placed her in before I jumped into the bed next to her. I wrapped the blanket around us; she snuggled close to me as I placed my arm around her waist. She smelled so good, and she was warm.

"I'm glad you're here." She turned around in my arms and kissed me. Her lips were warm like her body. "I love you, Edward." I smiled as my heart fluttered and leaned in to kiss her. She tasted better than the first time we kissed. Our lips moved as one, but I pulled away because I was getting too carried away. She started to pout and I couldn't stop from pouting myself.

"I love you more than anything. Now sleep, you won't be disappointed tomorrow and I would prefer if you were awake for it." she started to open her mouth but I kissed her one more time, "No, I'm not going to tell you." She sighed and laid closer into me. I started to hum a song and she soon fell asleep. I stayed up a little longer to watch her.

After kissing her forehead one last time, I went to sleep, resting my head on hers.

I woke up sooner than I expected and Bella was still sleeping. She was mumbling something that sounded like my name which made me smile. I shook her awake.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up." I whispered into her ear. She stretched and looked at the clock. It was around noon and I supposed we needed to get ready for the club.

Bella sat up and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back." she bounced of the bed and into the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile. When she came back I was in the same spot, except lying down with my eyes close. She jumped on me to lie down on my chest.

"Where are we going?" she asked, I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Clubbing." I whispered. Bella shot up and looked at me.

She sighed, "I can't dance." And her face suddenly became sad, "You'll be embarrassed."

My jaw dropped and I looked her straight in the eye, "There's no way I could ever be embarrassed of you, Bella. No possible way." She smiled and got up pulling me with her.

"Let's go then," she pulled me down the stairs and to her truck.

_**A/N: I know. It's not that good. Sorry. I was trying but I had a lot on my mind. Next chapter will be better. I hope.**_

_**Anyways, review!! Thanks!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bella's POV**_

"Let's go," I grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the stairs. I only tripped once but Edward was able to catch me. We jumped into my truck and drove toward Alice's house. She was waiting near the door to swoop me up, leaving Edward with Jasper.

Alice started working on my hair; I put my iPod in my ears while she did it. She wasn't really listening to any of my ideas. After an hour of her playing Barbie on me we went into the living room. Edward and Jasper were nowhere in sight. I turned to look at Alice and she looked just as confused as me.

There was a loud noise and then someone picking me up. I started to scream until I realized it was Edward. Alice was screaming to and I think she started beating Jasper with her purse.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward said and he kissed the top of my forehead. I was going to protest but he gave me a crooked smile. I just nodded and took his hand and went toward Jasper's car.

The club seemed packed when we got there and I noticed that Emmett and Rose were already there. We went up to them and then into the club. I noticed many kids from school and then Jacob and some of his friends. I waved to him but he just looked down.

"Let's grab a table." Edward yelled over the music. We walked to a table in the corner of the club. We had a good view of the dance floor. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice already went to the dance floor and secured a spot in the middle.

Edward and I talked a little more but could barely here each other.

"Do you want to dance?" I nodded and we went to dance near the end of the dance floor. It started out as a slow song, which I was perfectly comfortable with. We swayed with the music until the song change to something with more of a beat. I moved my body against his. His eyes widened and a smile came on his face. He moved in closer so that one of his legs was in the middle of mine.

Edward put his hands on the sides of my hips and I danced. I was really aware of anyone in the club besides Edward. His eyes held my gaze for the whole song. There was another song with the same beat that we danced the same way to.

"Hey, Bella, can I cut in?" Jacob appeared of Edward's shoulder. Edward nodded but he was sad, I gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll owe you another dance." I whispered in his ear.

"Good. I liked it," he whispered, brushing is lips on my ear. He turned and walked back to the table in the back.

Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, trying to make me do what I did to Edward. I backed off a little and just danced near him. He kept trying to pull me back into him. I finally got the nerve and gave him a good shove.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily. He reached forward and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I tasted beer on his lips and it was making me sick. I slapped him and started to run toward Edward. He grabbed my wrist and put his hand over my mouth.

I started to shove him but he wouldn't move his hands. The yelling was mumbled by his hand. I opened my mouth and bit his hand, but he didn't move it nor show any pain. I glanced back to see if Edward was looking but he was no longer in my sight. I let out a defeated sigh. Nobody could help me now.

He was able to get me outside and into his car without anyone noticing. He put me next to him and held me so I wouldn't move.

"You will love me. I know you do now. I will never hurt you Bella, you know that. I promise." Jacob said as he sped off into the darkness. I moved my hand slowly to check, I had my cell phone. I made sure Jacob wasn't looking at me and sent one text to Edward.

_**A/N: that was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a little boring, I was writing at midnight! **_

_**From now until Bella is found, there will be NO chapters in her POV. I love the drama/suspense!!**_

_**Anyways thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please!!**_ _**Hope you had a wonderful 4**__**th**__** of July!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Edward's POV**_

When I was looking around for Bella my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and had one new message from Bella.

_Jacob's sorta kidnapped me…everything's fine besides that. I don't know where he's taking me…I'll send u another text when I get there. I love you._

I snapped the phone shut and ran over to Jasper.

"He took Bella. Give me your keys." I yelled. Jasper looked around for Emmett, when he finally saw them he started pulling me over there. "Jasper I need to get to Bella."

"I know, settle down. Emmett's going to help." He replied. Alice followed in shock. My mind wandered to thought of the harm he can do to Bella. I was tensed and my teeth were clenched. Alice grabbed my hand but I moved it away. I needed those keys but they were talking about how to get her.

"Here's an idea. You give those shiny keys in your hand, I use your shiny car, and I find a shiny knife and attack the loser who took my Bella." I yelled over the top of them. They all turned to stare at me with wide eyes. The anger rage through me, I finally got the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with and someone stole her from me. I had the right to be angry.

"Edward, calm down. We'll get Bella back, Jacob won't hurt her." Jasper said in a calming voice. I shook my head ferociously.

"How do you know?" I was calmer but I need to see her, have her in my arms. Jasper started walking out and everyone followed him. We looked around the parking lot but didn't see any signs of tire marks or Bella.

Alice and I followed Jasper to the car while Emmett and Rose went to theirs. Emmett was stopped by a man and I could hear mumbles. Emmett said thanks and ran over here.

"He saw Bella get into a car with a drunk man, aka, Jacob," I looked at him and shook my head, we all knew who she was with, "Anyways, they went in that direction." He pointed I nodded and Jasper floored it and ripped out of the parking lot. Emmett and Rose were following close behind. We kept driving hoping we will find a car or a house.

After driving for a couple of hours they decided we needed to call the cops. I hesitated, I could find her, and I needed to. Instead of calling them we just went to talk to her dad, who I found out was sheriff of Forks.

He immediately got Billy Black, Jacob's father, on the phone. He motioned us to get out as he began to yell at him.

"Billy's going to look around. They haven't heard from Jacob but his friends say that Jacob was drunk so he'll calm down when he's sober." Charlie was calm but I could see the hurt and agony in his eyes. All I could do was nod and try to unclench my fists. I tried to smile but the pain shone through. I finally found the girl I could picture myself spending the rest of my life with and now she was gone.

"It's going to be okay Edward. We should go home and get some sleep." Alice led me out to the car. I didn't realize what was going on around me. It felt like I was in a whirlpool of nothingness. I was in a trance, finding myself on my bed when I woke. I closed my eyes hoping this was all a dream.

The dreams that I had were killing me inside. Her lifeless body in most of them, I woke up screaming. Carlisle and Alice came in the first couple times but later they stopped showing up. I 

wandered over to the window and clambered out. As soon as I hit the playground, I took a swing and just sat there. Wallowing in the pain, I knew I would find her but I couldn't help feeling helpless. They would find and I would be able to hold her in my arms. I believed Jasper when he said Jacob wouldn't hurt her; even he's not that mean.

My phone started to vibrate again, one new text. I whipped it open.

_He is taking me to an abandoned house on the outskirts of Seattle. He hasn't hurt me and I don't think he will but I miss u please help._

The wave of relief ran through me, she was safe and I knew where she was. I don't remember how fast I ran but I was at Charlie's within minutes. I told him everything and showed him the text. We got into the police car to go tell everyone else.

_**A/N: Okay then, another chapter. **_

_**I need help with ideas after this part so if you have any ideas message me**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you keep review!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Edward's POV**_

Charlie sped toward Alice's house, barely stopping to turn the corners. I didn't mind, I liked going fast. We reached her house in what must be record time. Who would've thought that a police officer would speed?

As I burst in the door Alice was rushing toward us pulling out her cell phone. I looked at the message she was showing me, it was the exact same one as Bella sent me.

"I know where that house is Edward." Alice said. I looked around the room. Carlisle was there along with Jasper, but no Rose and Emmett.

"Where are Emmet and Rose?" I asked, she looked down, "Where are Emmett and Rose?" more sternly. Alice went to stand by Jasper, for protection I'm guessing.

"They went to get Bella." She said. I felt my face hot. I wasn't mad, I was blushing. Embarrassed that my friends had to fight my battles, I suppose it wasn't exactly the best idea for me to get her myself. The door bursting open brought me out of me thoughts. I looked back to see Jacob being literally thrown though the door. Jasper came to stand between me and Jacob.

Emmett appeared seconds later filled with rage, "He lost Bella." He growled and started going for Jacob again. My body filled with anger, my fists clenched into balls at my side. I heard a whimper and then Jacob started gagging.

"How the HELL do you lose her?" I screamed just as I was about to start again, he vomited all over Alice's new carpet. Her face was irreplaceable. I would've laughed if I wasn't so pissed. He tried to get up but it looked like he was going to be sick again.

Alice looked toward Jasper and he immediately walked over to Jacob. With very little strain he picked Jacob up and put him in the bathroom. I was pacing in the living room when my cell phone rang.

"Edward?" My heart soared when I heard her voice.

"Bella, Where are you?" I asked impatiently. Charlie's eyes flew to look at me, along with many others. I couldn't hear anything, "Bella?"

"Edward, don't panic, but I'm in the hospital." I nearly dropped the phone. Apparently everyone could hear what she said because they gasped. Jasper began to hold Alice, who was trembling, and Charlie put his head in his hands. Carlisle walked over and placed his hands on my now shivering body.

"What hospital?" I whispered. She gave me the name of the hospital, I told Carlisle who wrote it down, he nodded. He was a doctor so that nod must mean that she was in good hands. "Bella, we'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you Edward." Her voice quiet yet cheerful.

"Bella, I love you so much. I'll be there in a little bit. Bye." I waited until she said bye to shut the phone. I was able to wiggle out of Carlisle's grip, grab my car keys and get to the front door before anyone could regain themselves.

As I reached the car Emmett and Jasper ran out to come with me, followed by Rose and Alice. Alice's eyes seemed to be tearing up. Jasper took the keys from my hands and pushed me toward the back.

"You're in no condition to drive." He said calmly before helping Alice into the backseat beside me. I knew that I wasn't, I was shaking. I sighed and laid my head against the back, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes tightly.

We made to Seattle in record time, Jasper helped by going over one hundred miles per hour. Then Carlisle had us follow him to the hospital, we waited in the waiting room until he came back.

"Bella's in stable condition. She'll make a full recovery." Carlisle said as he put the clip board on the counter. "Only two visitors at a time please." He looked between Charlie, Alice, and me. We exchanged glances before Charlie motioned for me to come, I sprang to my feet. I felt happy but Alice should really be going. I sighed and sat back down.

"Alice should go first." I murmured. She squeaked before hoping to her feet and bouncing after Charlie. I rested my head in my hands; I did a good thing no matter how much I wanted, no, needed to see her.

Alice came back a little while later, her eyes red and tearing. Jasper rushed over the second she came out of the doors. I'm glad he found her, it made him happy. Sure she was my sister but at least they were both happy. She walked over to me, Jasper hold on to her stumbling body.

"Go in slowly." Alice mumbled before breaking into a fit of tears. All too fast I ran through the doors. I asked where Bella's room was and continued looking. 201, 203. 205 here it is. I paused before slowly opening the door.

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long post another chapter. I've been extremely busy. Okay now I promise I'll try to update sooner BUT I need more reviews. Yes I know it's a difficult thing to do but please just bear through it. That's all I ask. **_

_**And thanks to all those who reviewed already!! I really appreciate it!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Edward's POV**_

As I walked into Bella's hospital room, my eyes widened in surprise. Most of her body was covered in bandages with blood showing through. Her arm was in a cast and some scrapes covering her body. I walked slowly to the foot of the bed, her eyes lit up.

"Edward!" Bella held out her good arm, reaching for mine. I was at her side in an instant. The door shut behind and I realized that Charlie had left. I sat down in the chair and placed her hand on my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked placing a trail of kisses on her hand. It was colder than usual but still its same smoothness.

"We were driving because Jacob was going to bring me back when he swerved and hit another car. He disappeared shortly after the ambulance came," Bella paused. She motioned me to come closed and she kissed me. Her lips were cold too. I moved away to look at her. I couldn't be there to help her, to save her from this pain. If I never let Jacob near her this wouldn't have happened. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Bella. I could've prevented this." I whispered and placed my head in my hands.

"Edward it wasn't your fault," she whispered and began crying. I gently wiped the tears away, trying not to touch the cut below her eye. She winced at my touched but smiled, her eyes sparkled at my touch.

Charlie knocked at the door before coming in.

"Edward, they need to run some tests on Bella," Charlie said and I kissed her forehead before walking into the hall with him. "Jacob is here." He barely got that out before I was walking swiftly down the hall and into the waiting room.

I saw him surrounded by Emmett and Jasper. There was a loud "ugh" and I noticed Alice standing in the middle of the circle staring angrily at Jacob.

"What were thinking you idiot?!" Alice began throwing punches but was held back Jasper. I ran over to them pushing them out of the way to get a good look at Jacob. There was blood on his shirt and running from his cheek. He had several cuts on his arms and face.

"I made sure there was an ambulance. I was taking her back when a drunk-" he was cut off by several low growls, "Fine, drunker driver. I was bringing her back. You can even ask her…she said she forgave me."

I looked down at my feet until there was a hand that slipped around my waist. I turned to see that Bella was standing there. She was still in bandages but they were new ones, Carlisle was standing beside her.

"I'm able to leave, let's go." She said but she looked down at Jacob and gasped. "Jake are you okay?" He looked up at her and just frowned.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's all my fault; I'll do anything to get your trust back. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just wanted to show you that you loved me as much as him." he threw a scowl at me and I was about to go over but Bella held onto me tighter.

"I said I forgave you. I could never love you as much. I'm sorry Jake, Edward is my everything." Bella voice faded towards the end but I heard her perfectly.

"You don't know that. You haven't been with him long enough to know he's everything you wanted. For all you know it could be me. You haven't given me the chance." Jacob said as he got up and looked like he made his way toward Bella, I stepped in front of Bella as Jasper and Emmett stepped in front of me.

Jacob looked down and smiled, "You know where to find me Bella. I'm fighting for you, I'm not giving up. You're a part of me." he turned on his heels and walked out. I looked toward Bella who was looking after him.

Could she want him?

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I've been working on my other stories. Thanks for the reviews! And hope to see a lot more!! I'll have another one up maybe later tonight or early tomorrow (like at 2) but to do that I need ideas on what should happen. So please share what I should do!!**_

_**Thanks!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my computer crashed and I lost everything. I went through my mourning period and decided to write again but no computer because it had to go to the computer hospital. Well I went to the library and they blocked fan fiction!! How lame. So now I'm writing on a brand spanking new computer! Yay!! So I promise to make up for lose times…at least try to make up for it. **_

_**BREAKING DAWN PARTY TOMORROW…WOOHOO!!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews when I was gone, and hopefully you'll be patient in this…I'm a little rusty. VV**_

_**Edward's POV**_

__She couldn't love him, could she? I mean, yeah, they knew each other since they were kids but they hadn't spent much time together. My heart felt like breaking, I needed Bella more than life itself and I wanted to show it to her. When she gets out better, which the doctor said would be soon, I would take her on the best night of her life. Hopefully.

I tried to keep my eyes away from her wandering eyes, knowing that if she looked into my eyes and know the pain I was feeling. After Jacob left Jasper and Emmett went outside to see if he was gone. They came back in a signaled that everything was good.

I sighed and led Bella silently toward the Volvo.

_**Bella's POV**_

There's no way I could love him, could I? No, no, I love Edward. I could sense something was up with Edward. He wasn't meeting my gaze nor talking to me. Jacob ruined everything. Edward might not want me anymore.

I watched as Jacob walked out only to be watching Edward out of the corner of my eyes. We waited until Jasper and Emmett gave us the okay that Jacob was away from the building. Charlie had left a few moments after Jacob.

Edward led me to the car in awkward silence. He kept his distance and wasn't looking my direction. No one seemed to talk and there were whispers but hushed quickly. We came to a stop in front of the car that Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were going to take, and watched them drive off. Emmett and Rose followed

A shot of pain came through my arm, making me wince. "Are you okay?" Edward's voice came, concerned. I smiled; at least he didn't hate me. He continued to watch me out of the corner of his eye. Relief spread through me, he cared for me and that's all I need.

"Yeah, I fine." We reached the car and Edward helped me into the Volvo. "Are you mad at me?" I asked once we were on the road. The street lights were passing and the light flickered onto our faces, other than that it was completely dark. I couldn't read his emotions or his reaction to my question.

"Why would I be?" Edward's velvet voice answered. I looked down and realized he had grabbed my hand.

"Because of Jacob, you barely looked at me when I got there. I don't want to lose you," My voice started crack, thinking about the thought of losing him was too much. A single tear dropped onto my cheek and slowly ran down.

"I was just thinking about plans. I will never leave you, I'm here until you tell me you don't want me," He was massaging my hand now, "How do you know I was looking at you?"

"I was watching you," I said, the light passed into the window and I looked over to see Edward smiling. We held hands the rest of the way but it was quiet. He hadn't said another word to me until we got to my house.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Edward asked. I looked toward the driveway to see if Charlie's car was there, it wasn't so I thought, what's the harm?"

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to have a longer one but I'm playing on getting a new story out. Adventures of the Cullen's in Wal-Mart, with the list of 100 things to do in Wal-Mart. I wonder how that will turn out…anyways, thanks for the comments everyone and please keep them coming. **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Edward's POV**_

**"**Do you mind if I come in?" I asked as soon as we were at her house. The ride there had been quit, not that I would mind but it was different, it was an awkward silence. She hesitated before nodding. I smiled and walked over to the side of the car to help her out. We walked quietly to her front door; she pulled out a key and opened the door.

She walked in dragging me behind her, "What do you want to drink?" Bella asked making her way toward the kitchen. I plopped down on the couch.

"Anything is fine," I smiled; she came back with two cokes in her hand. I patted the seat next to me and she sat down. She was struggling to open her can so I reached over and opened it. She mouthed 'Thank you' and continued to stare at the floor. I put the coke on the table and rested my hands awkwardly on my knees.

The low sound of rain hitting the roof was all the noise. I began to open my mouth several times to ask her out but quickly snapped it shut. There was a knock at the door and Bella got up cautiously. I looked over at the clock and it was almost ten.

"Hi Bella," Alice's voiced said. "We're here to party! Come on Jazzy." I burst out laughing at his nickname. The only time someone called him that was his mom and even then it was hilarious. They walked into the living room, where I was catching my breath from laughing so hard. Jasper threw me a quick glare before smiling at Alice.

"Party?" Bella asked, confused look on her face. She tried to shut the door but Emmett came bursting in with Rosalie behind him. She smiled politely at Bella before walking toward the couch. Emmett walked and put his arm around Bella.

"Don't worry, it's just going to be us," he waved his hand to the quiet room. Bella shrugged and nodded. "Yes! Alice, toss me the CD." Alice whipped the CD at Emmett's head, nearly taking out his eye; he caught it and put it in the stereo. He kept it low and we all just sat there before Emmett brought out the shot glasses and a bottle. Bella's eyes lit up and she began shaking her head.

"Don't worry Bella. It's just coke," Emmett laughed; I grabbed the bottle and sniffed it to be sure. Yeah, it was coke. Before I knew it he was pulling another one out. "This one is for people strong enough to drink." Emmett declared and winked at Bella. She shook her head. This is going to be like New Years all over again, I thought to myself, reliving the horror yet hilarious event.

I smiled at Bella, "Drink the coke. This freak," I smacked Emmett on the shoulder, "Mixes everything together." By the time I finished Emmett was preparing everything, he handed the shot glasses to each one of us.

Bella took it hesitantly and I went over to sit by her. I wrapped my arm around her held her tight, making sure to avoid the bruises.

"I think it's time for truth or dare," Emmett declared before turning to look mischievously at Bella and me. I shuddered and noticed Bella staring with wide eyes at Emmett.

_**A/N: Sorry it's short but I wanted to get another chapter out before this weekend because I won't have access to a computer so I guess you'll have to deal with the shortness…sorry.**_

_**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay, I haven't uploaded in a while. Sorry but I'm out of ideas for Someone To Love. So I need some or I'm just going to complete it in the next chapter. So if anyone has an idea please tell me. It will be greatly appreciated. I know that if I had an idea I would be able to work off of it. What do you peoples think? **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Edward's POV**_

__ I shivered as Emmett turned his gaze on Bella and I. Shaking my head I scooted closer to the table so that I could get set the cup on it. Bella followed hesitantly but instead of coming to sit next to me she went and sat next to Alice. I eyed her carefully.

"Edward," Emmett said, waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head in confusion, "Truth or dare?" he asked. Why was I always the one to start?

"Dare," I said, not wanting to risk the humiliation if I picked truth. Every time some picked truth Emmett would mock them horribly, well most of the time he was drunk when he mocked them.

Emmett exchanged looks with Jasper, "Run around the block," I smiled and started getting up, "Naked." I paused and glared at him. Jasper and him pounded knuckles while the girls laughed.

"And you have to strip in front of us." Alice added. I gave her a questionable look, "Not for me, for young Bella here." She put her arm around Bella and gave her a light squeeze. Bella's eyes got wide and she looked around the room. The embarrassment flooded threw my body. I shook my head in defeat and began taking my shirt off.

Emmett burst out laughing and I noticed that Rose was whispering something into his ear. I groaned and continued to strip. This is now one of my top ten worst moments. Suddenly I was pushed from behind and flew toward Bella. Jasper was standing behind me laughing. My face turned bright red.

"Bella this song is for you and Edward." Emmett pressed play on Bella's stereo, "Okay, mainly you." There was a female singer and I thought about the songs title. Bella's mouth dropped telling me she knew the song.

Then the light bulb went on in my head when the chorus started; Hot by Avril Lavigne.

"Edward, you're not stripping!" Alice said in a singsong voice causing a round of laughter. I sighed and continued to strip down to my boxers.

Bella stayed quiet most of time, "Whoa, Eddy, you forgot to take the boxers off!" Emmett said before howling with laughter.

"What the heck Emmett? Is Rosalie not pleasing you so you have to look at me?" I said and started walking toward the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett roll his eyes. Going around the block will be nothing. I mean it's just my boxers, even though I should be naked but screw that. I opened the door and stepped onto the welcome mat. I stretched, getting ready for my run. It was dark so I'm pretty sure no one would see me. Suddenly I felt my boxers getting ripped off. I turned around in time to see Emmett holding the boxers and slamming the door.

From the outside I could hear howls of laughter coming from the house but none coming from Bella, which comforted me; a little. Emmett appeared in the window on the side of the house holding my boxers and a very large bottle. Wow, only half hour into the party and he was already drunk, not even close to his record.

"Hi, Edward." I turned around to see Jessica standing only a couple feet away. Turning around was stupid, her eyes widened and she stepped closer, pushing me against the door. She whispered something before plunging toward my face. I started to push her off but she was strong, like she was on steroids or something. Her tongue was pushing past my lips and into my mouth. I gagged, feeling something very wrong; at least it was with her, south of the border, if you know what I mean. Jessica must have noticed too because she moaned and I continued to try to push her off.

Suddenly the door opened, causing me to fall back and Jessica landed on top of me. I looked up and Jessica followed my gaze, smiling wickedly. There in the door way was Bella, tears streaming down her face. I took the opportunity to push Jessica off. I quickly got up and started walking toward Bella but was stopped by Alice.

She whipped my clothes at me, "Leave Edward," Alice yelled. I put my shorts on as she started to shut the door but I put my foot in the doorway to stop it.

"Alice what's wrong?" I shouted back, trying to push the door open, "Jessica attacked me!" I pointed toward the figure on the sidewalk. Alice shook her head and scoffed. Bella continued to cry and my heart broke into a million pieces. How could I let this happen? My eyes started to get foggy and I walked toward her. This time instead of Alice stopping me it was Jasper and Emmett. They positioned the girls behind them. I've seen them do this move before; every time they did it was before a fight.

Emmett crossed his arms; "If she attacked you, why did you like it?" he motioned downward.

"I don't know." I retorted and tried to move my head to see if I could see Bella, still crying. Rose and Alice were comforting her and every part of my body wanted to be that person to hold her. Emmett laughed as he stepped outside with Jasper, shutting my one chance to see Bella. I ruined it, everything that we had going was down the drain.

"Leave," Jasper said, avoiding eye contact with me. I started to open my mouth but was cut off, "Leave now Edward. I think you've caused Bella enough pain for one night." Jasper said fiercely. I sighed and then made the second stupidest mistake. I started walking toward the door, pushing my way past them. Emmett suddenly shoved me backwards and I shoved him just as hard. Tonight I was just making mistake after mistake. He threw the first punch but I dodged it and hit him in the gut. Jasper grabbed my back and threw me into the ground, hard.

Emmett brushed himself off, "I'm not going to hurt you right now Edward because you are my friend, sorta. But you will not go near Bella ever again. Not until she is ready. And I'm going to make sure off that." He turned on his heels and went into the house. Jasper stared at me for a while before walking toward the house. He gave me one last glare. I met his gaze, he hated me right now and I couldn't blame him. I hated myself. Jasper shut the door and I got my last glimpse of Bella for a long time.

_**A/N: wow, got another chapter and I love it. Hope you guys like it too!! Thank you for all the reviews and there will be another chapter out later today but only if I get a couple more reviews!! **_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention something in my last post…big thank you to OhMyEdward472, she helped me a lot!! Well at least listened to my weird ideas but still a big thank you!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

__I watched as Jasper shut the door on Edward. He was sitting, half naked on the ground, staring sadly at me. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't. How could he do that to me? I thought he liked me but apparently I was wrong. I just needed to get away from it all.

"Bella," Jasper said his voice gentle, "Are you okay?" Alice rubbed my shoulders up and down as she walked me over to the couch. Everyone followed and sat down in the chairs. I looked out the window to see Edward's retreating figure. I nodded and continued to drown in my thoughts. I was replaying the incident even though it didn't help.

Somewhere in my train of thoughts I fell asleep. My dreams were haunted by the day. I woke up in my bed with Jasper and Alice sleeping along side of it. Alice resting in Jasper's arm snuggled all close with a grin on her face. I looked toward the clock, nine, almost an hour of sleep. I sighed and got up to take a shower but as I stepped onto the floor I felt something that shouldn't be there. I looked down and saw Emmett and Rose sleeping. I carefully stepped over them and instead of going into the bathroom I went downstairs. I was in the kitchen when I heard a low knock on the door.

I quickly grabbed an umbrella from the rack and slowly opened the door. There standing in the rain was none other than Jacob Black.

"Hey Bells," he said as he shook his hair out, "Listen I know you don't want to talk to me but please give me a chance." I nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

_**Edward's POV**_

__I walked home in the rain, not bothering to put my shirt on. I didn't care anymore; I lost the one thing that finally made me happy. I turned the last corner on the way to my house. Jessica was standing a few house down from mine, watching me make my way toward her.

"Can we talk Edward?" Jessica asked as I pasted her. I stopped and turned toward her, nodding, "I'm sorry you and Bella broke up," I winced at her name but Jessica didn't seem to notice, "But I really think we should give our relationship a chance. Will you come with me to the dance?" I stared at her with no emotion. What the point if I can't see my best friends and more importantly the love of my life? All I could do was nod; I was in some sort of trance. Thinking nothing, showing no emotion, I was a zombie. She nodded and walked with me to my house. I almost passed it because I was looking at the sidewalk. I turned into the path up to my house. Jessica grabbed my arm to turn me around, she kissed me and I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. I just turned away and walked inside.

"Edward," Carlisle called as I stepped onto the mat, soaking wet, "Why are you here? You are supposed to be with Alice and Bella." I winced again at her name, the pain was too much to handle. I was on the verge of a break down and I couldn't hold in my anger.

I turned toward him, "Who cares about Bella?" I yelled and took off toward my room, slamming the door behind me. After shoving my wet clothes into the hamper I walked over to the computer and turned it on. Maybe surfing the internet would help take my mind off everything. It took awhile to load, I looked at the clock, and it was showing midnight. I signed onto messenger, no one important was on. I was about to sign off when someone added me. I clicked accept, still in my trance.

I didn't bother to start a conversation with this person; I just logged off and went to lie down on the bed to think. I only had a couple days until the dance and I couldn't waste a minute.

_**Bella's POV**_

__Jacob walked quietly into my house. He sat down on the couch and stared at the cast on my wrist, "I'm sorry Bells. I never should've hurt you."

"You didn't Jake, seriously, its fine." I responded, holding my wrist. I took a spot on a chair and put my feet on the table.

"I want to make it up to you. Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, quietly. I completely blanked out about the dance so much stuff has happened the past week. I nodded, that's all I could do, and I was too traumatized. A smile played at his lips before it burst onto his face. "Thank you, Bells."

I forced a smile and nodded, "I should get going, it's late," Jake said before getting up. We walked toward the door, "I'll see you Friday." He said before kissing me on the cheek and heading out into the rain. After shutting the door I ran over to the calendar, it was Wednesday. I sighed before going into the shower. I didn't care, Jake was sweet and I was going to give him a chance. At least he wanted me.

After I stepped out of the shower I went into my room where everyone was sleeping. At least I thought everyone was sleeping. Emmett jokingly grabbed my foot. I almost screamed but remembered that others were sleeping. He laughed and led me out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about Edward," Emmett said after he shut the door, "I'll make sure he won't come near you, unless you want him too."

"Thanks Emmett," I gave him a hug, "I don't think I want to talk to him for a while." That was the biggest lie in the world. Emmett gave me an understanding nod before going back into my room leaving me alone in the hall. If Edward would move on to Jessica then I would move on too. At least I would try to move on; it's not going to be easy.

_**A/N: Probably a bad chapter. Sorry peoples. Hopefully you liked it a little though. Well next one will be out later today. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bella's POV **_

__Jacob had woke up earlier than usual to drop me off at school until he had decided to transfer back. We had a couple days until the dance and most of the days since he asked me out were spent with him. Edward hadn't looked in my direction and he wouldn't have had a chance with Jessica all over him.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to get it. Alice was standing with Jasper's arms around her. I smiled and grabbed my backpack from the couch. We waited outside until Jacob showed up. He had offered to give them a ride alone with me.

"Hey Jake," I said and kissed him on the cheek. Alice and Jasper climbed into the back seat. We drove to school talking casually about the plans for the dance. Alice of course was going to help me with my make-up and dress. Jasper and Jake were going to get ready at Jasper's house.

When we arrived at school, Jake was whisked off by his other friends and I went to my first period. I still had most of my class with Edward but we kept our distance.

"See you Bella," Alice called and ran off toward her class. The bell rang as I walked into the classroom. Edward walked in shortly after with Lauren, who became his good friend as soon as he started dating Jessica. I could tell they both liked Edward and they were fighting to call him there's. He was just a trophy prize but I didn't care enough to tell him; at least that's what I'm telling myself.

Lauren let out a loud laugh, "Oh, Eddy, you're so funny." I raised my eyebrows and pulled out a book. I realized that we were the only ones in the classroom at the time. I stared out the window to see Jacob on the field playing football for gym. He wasn't much of a football player but he tried out for hockey. The roster would be posted after school and he was anxious to see if he made it.

As class started I put away my book and listened to the lecture, "We will be pairing off in twos for a project. The pairs are posted in the back along with your assignments, get working, you have until Friday. And for people who don't know what day it is, you have three days." I groaned as everyone got up to see their pairs, I was going to wait until everyone had found out until I was going up. Several laughs flew out of Laurens big mouth and a groan from Edward. They walked back to their seats and I got up to go over there.

I scanned the list:

_Bella Swan……………………………………………………………………………….Edward Cullen_

I found the reason why Edward groaned. Shaking my head, I walked back to my seat. Edward and I exchanged glances, I completely forgot to check the assignment so I walked back to check. We had to see how long we could go without sleep and watch each others' reactions to the change. I shook my head, which would mean nonstop time with him.

"Get with your partners," the teacher called, when no one moved he yelled, "Now!" everyone scrambled to get seats. I slowly got up and walked toward the back where there were round tables. I plopped down; Edward stumbled over and took the seat across from me.

"Your house or mine?" he said after a minute of silence. I was doodling on my paper and I looked down to see I drew a heart. Embarrassed I started drawing a star.

"Yours is fine," I mumbled, looking up to see the time. We still had a half hour of class left. I sighed and continued to draw.

_**Edward's POV**_

I walked up to check out my partner's name. They were on the little magnetic clip board I was the first on up there and I looked to find my name. I scrolled down the side until I found it, I was paired with Lauren, I quickly switched Lauren's name with Bella's. No one saw and I was about to turn around to go to my seat when Lauren appeared behind me.

"Oh, you got Bella," Lauren said with a laugh. I knew that if I didn't show my distaste she would expect something so I let out a small groan which made Lauren laugh louder. I walked back over to my seat and watch Bella out of the corner of my eye. She got up and went to the back to check. I didn't hear a groan so I figured she didn't mind that much.

The teacher started talking but I was in a daze, I was overwhelmed that she didn't mind being my partner. This was the happiest I felt all week.

"Now!" I snapped out of my daze and looked around the room for Bella, she had moved into to the empty circular table in the back. I got up and started making my way over. I took the seat across from her and waited to say something. I opened my notebook and started drawing, just randomly drawing.

I was on my way to winning her back and that's all that mattered. I told Emmett from the start that I wasn't going to stop trying. Bella was the most important thing in my life and I would give up everything just to call her mine again. She was my everything, every time I thought of her the song My Everything by Savage garden always popped into my head. I looked down to see that I was drawing hearts on my notebook and what shocked me the most was that Bella's name was in most of them. How did I draw hearts with Bella's name without even knowing?

Snapping the notebook shut I looked up to Bella who was casually drawing in her notebook too, I tried to look to see what she was drawing but she hide it, "Your house or mine?" I asked for the project, it probably came out wrong and I regretted saying it.

"Yours is fine," she replied and continued to draw. She looked up shortly after and stared at the clock. We only had a half hour left and for me that felt like a minute. Every minute with her is what counted.

"So, I guess one of us has got to stay up until Friday," I said, trying to break the tension, already knowing that we both needed too.

"We both do," she replied, still not looking up.

"Great," I said enthusiastically, "You'll be staying with us until Friday!" her head snapped up and her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Okay," She finally said after we looked into each other's eyes for a good minute, "But I got to meet Jake after school. He tried out for the hockey team and I want to be there for him when he sees if he's on it or not." I had completely forgotten about the tryouts, well more about Jacob trying out. I tried out too but I don't remember seeing him there.

I sighed, "Sounds good, I'll go with. I tried out too." I smiled proudly and I could see under her buried head that she was smiling too. My heart fluttered again and I was jumping for joy inside. She nodded as the bell rang. She flew out of the classroom, only tripping once but reluctantly Jacob caught her. I walked straight past them to go to my next class.

"See you after school Bella." I whispered as I went by her. It was a good thing that we had the last hour together or I doubt she would show up.

The day went by fast, I had to eat lunch with Jessica and her ditzy friends and finally the last class of the day was here. That class also went by fast.

I got outside the classroom before Bella and I waited until she emerged from the group of students. She suddenly tripped and I lunged to catch her. It all happened so fast, one minute I had her in my arms, the next we were both laying on the ground; Bella resting safely on top of me. She jumped up and we walked quietly to meet Jacob.

As soon as we met him we walked toward the gym, were the roster was supposed to be posted. We found the list and I looked, my name set at the top of the list. I let out a low "Yes!" and moved aside so that Jacob could see.

"Yes!!" he suddenly screamed and ran to hug Bella. That could've been me, was all I thought.

"Did you make the team Edward?" Bella asked politely. I nodded and suddenly she ran to hug me too. I laughed and hugged her tightly. Jacob cleared his throat causing us to break apart.

We walked in silence again, "I'm going home with Edward, we have a project together." Bella said as she hugged Jacob goodbye. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head to the side. I laughed and turned toward my car. Bella chased after me, surprisingly not tripping.

I opened the door for her and closed it as she got into the car. I walked to the driver's side, "So, my house or do you want to get something to eat?" I asked and turned the car on.

"Let's get some snacks and movies," Bella replied and I swung out of the parking lot toward the nearest store. After giving her money and arguing with her to take the money, she ran inside to grab the stuff. She came back with three bags of snacks, my eyes widened at them.

"Too much?" she asked as I looked through the bags; m&m's, suckers, gummy worms, jelly beans and other teeth rotting sweets.

I shook my head, "No, no. It's fine." We drove out of the parking lot and toward Alice's house. She started singing with the radio; I smiled and looked toward her. When we reached the house neither Carlisle's or Alice's car was there, the house was empty too but there was a note on the table.

_Edward,_

_We won't be back until tomorrow; we went to see a movie. _

_Much love, Carlisle and Alice._

I shrugged, whole house to ourselves. I smiled at the thought. Bella was sitting on the couch when I came back from the kitchen.

"Let's get ready for no sleep week," I joked, she laughed and rested back on the couch.

_**A/N: Okay, so a longer chapter prior to your requests. Sorry I tried my best to make it interesting but it's not too. Sorry, hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Edward's POV**_

__We sat in front of the TV for a bit before I talked. "Want to watch a movie?" I got up to look in the bag or movies. Nothing interest, a couple Harry Potter's, a Garfield, The Covenant, none I would consider watching.

"Those are for me," Bella said as she came behind me, "For after you crash tonight." She searched through the bag until she pulled out a new movie, not showing me the cover.

I laughed, "Sure, I'm not going to be the first one to crash. You are I guarantee it." She shook her head and put the DVD in. I sat down in the couch and waited until the movie started to grab something to drink. The movie started, and we sat in silence. It was the cartoon Over the Hedge. "You thought I would like this?"

She smile and shook her head, "Nope, I thought you would hate this and fall asleep." She laughed and I couldn't help but laughing along with her.

Soon we were both sitting weird in our seats. I was upside down with my legs resting over the back; Bella was sitting on the ground with her feet up on the table and a bowl of popcorn on her lap. I was on the right side of her and I reached my arm over to grab popcorn but she moved out of the way causing me to fall down.

"Ouch," I exclaimed, she burst into laughter, "What?" I asked confused. She pointed to my head and looked to see I knocked over a bucket of candy and it was lying around me and on me. I shook my head to stand up and brush them off. Suddenly my cell phone went off, text message from Jessica.

"I can go if you have plans," Bella said as she got up. I read the text message.

_Edward, are you coming to pick me up to go shopping?_

"No!" I practically screamed causing her to widened her eyes, "Stay, please, I don't have any plans." She hesitated but sat back down.

We sat silently; she was watching the movie while I was thinking about her and Jacob and how she could like him.

"How can you be with him?" I blurted out, and then sat there in shock.

_**Bella's POV**_

We were sitting in front of the TV, quiet. It was awkward for me because I didn't want to say anything that would upset him. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat until Edward spoke.

"Want to watch a movie?" He got up and walked to the bag. While I was in the store I was having the hardest of times picking movies both of us would like and that wouldn't give us an uncomfortable feeling that seemed to be flowing through the air. He picked up each one with a disgusted look on his face.

"Those are for me when you crash." I said before laughing. I lied when I said that, I knew I was going to be the first person to crash. I walked over to grab a random movie and walked to put it in. I didn't look at it so I crossed my fingers that it wouldn't be a romance.

"I'm not going to be the first to crash," Edward laughed, "You are. I guarantee it." I shook my head and put the DVD in. The movie started and we both grabbed something, I kept my distance to avoid touching him. The movie was Over the Hedge.

"You thought I would like this?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, I thought you would hate it and fall asleep." I laughed nervously and he soon joined it.

Half way through the movie he switched so he was upside down with his head resting near my shoulder. I placed the bowl of popcorn on my lap and snacked periodically. Edward started reaching for it and I moved so he flipped off the couch, knocking over the bowl of candy on his way down. I started to laugh when he had a bunch of candy in his hair.

"Ouch," He exclaimed before rubbing his head and looking at me, "What?" I pointed to his body and he examined it. He stood up to brush off his candy when the cell phone rang. I could tell it was Jessica and I got up.

"I can leave if you have other plans," already knowing the answer I started to walk out. I heard the snapping of a phone before something reached out to grab my arm.

"No," Edward screamed, "Stay, please, I don't have any plans." I walked slowly to the couch and sat down. There was another awkward silence; I stared at the TV not paying attention. I was thinking about ways I should tell Edward I still have feelings for him. I knew they weren't going to be returned but it was worth a shot. Once I get them out and in the open I would finally be able to get over him.

"How can you be with him?" Edward blurted out. I continued to stare at the TV, thinking of how to respond to that.

"He's there for me," I whispered, and looking down at my hands. He sighed and I felt him shift over toward the arm, away from me.

He took in a deep breath, "I could be there for you." It was more of a thought to himself then a comment. I was fighting back my tears; I knew he was the one I wanted but I didn't know if I could trust him. Not if he broke my heart once. I shook my head and I felt that one tear escape.

_**A/N: Hi! Yay! Another chapter out but again I don't think this one is that good and it's short, sorry. Now there will be another story coming out so here's a little summary:**_

_**James, Laurent, and Victoria are vampire's posing at Fork's High School. The Cullen's haven't showed up yet, leaving James alone with Bella. James wants Bella's heart and her blood. What happens when The Cullen's show up and have to protect Bella without sharing their secret?**_

_**Okay, so that's it. I'll have another chapter up for Someone to Love tomorrow. Thanks for the Review and please keep them coming.**_

_**Tell me what you think of the new story!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Edward's POV**_

__"I could be there for you," I mumbled and turned to watch the TV but out of the corner of my eye I saw a single tear trickle down Bella's face. My heart tore as I watched it, I made her cry, and I didn't know if it was a tear of happiness or sadness.

Bella stared down at her hands, "I'm sorry," she whispered and looked up. I turned to look at her, she surprised me by smile. I couldn't help but start to lean in. Soon our faces were centimeters apart and I could feel her warm breath on my lips. They touched and there was a spark. It ended faster then it started. She shot away from me and was on the edge of the couch, holding her lips.

"Oh jeez," Bella whispered, "I shouldn't done that." Another tear slid down her face and I stared wide-eyed at her.

_**Bella's POV**_

__"I'm sorry," I whispered and looked to find Edward was staring at me. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. He started to lean in and leaned in with him. Our faces were almost touching and I tried not to breathe then our lips met and it felt better than anything. Every one of my problems seemed to disappear in that five second kiss but Jacob's face was still there looking at me in my mind. I pulled away all too fast and moved to the edge of the couch. I put a finger to my lips, remembering the feeling of where his lips were.

"Oh, jeez," I said but it came out as more of a whisper, "I shouldn't have done that." Jacob's face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by Edward's smiling one. I had to smile, he looked so happy.

"Bella," Edward said as he got up to shut off the TV. He was about to say something more but I held up a hand.

"I cheated," I mumbled and Edward shook his head.

"No, you're not technically going out with him," Edward said, but I shook my head just as he did. I got up and started walking toward the door but was stopped by Edward gently grabbing my wrist.

I swung around to look at him, "I cheated with you. You're going out with Jessica," he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, "I'm sorry Edward. I like you, a lot, but I can't do this. It feels too much like cheating."

Edward stood there speechless and pain in his eyes, I shifted my gaze to the ground. Suddenly he dropped my wrist and I felt one tear trickle down my check again. Before I could wipe it away, Edward's finger brushed it and cupped under my chin, lifting it up to look at him.

"I will fix things Bella," Edward said before pressing his lips to mine. I stood there, my feet feeling like jelly.

_**Edward's POV**_

As I pulled away from the kiss, I reached into my pocket and grabbed a hold of my cell phone. I flipped it open and started to text Jessica.

"Edward," Bella said, "Don't do anything you don't want to." I looked up at her, smiling and took her hand in mine and texted with one hand.

"You should've said that during truth or dare," I mumbled before speaking clearer, "I want to be with you." I hit the send button and took both of her hands in mine.

Bella stared in shook, "You didn't just break up with her in a text message, did you?" I let out a burst of laughter and released her hands to grab my coat.

"No, I told her to meet me somewhere," I slid the coat on and grabbed her coat to put on her. I looked over at the clock and it was almost one am. I'm sure Jessica would meet me.

"I'm not going with!" Bella exclaimed as she started to back away. I smile wickedly before going behind her and wrapping my arms around her. She let out a giggle and I pulled away to put the jacket on her and then wrapped my arms around her once again. Bella didn't seem to notice, she was staring blankly out the window that was behind the TV.

I started walking carefully, my arms still wrapped around her, "Ready Bella?"

"I don't have a choice," Bella said before adding, "I'm staying in the car." I shrugged and opened the door. We walked smoothly to the car and I helped her in. We sped off to the school, which seemed like a popular meeting place for kids.

When we reached the school, Jessica was pacing by the front door. I shut the car off and turned to Bella, "If I don't come back in five minutes, call the police," Bella started laughing, "That wasn't a joke." Bella's face turn scared but a hint of joking was there. I kissed her cheek and got out of the car.

I walked with my hands in my pockets toward Jessica. She didn't notice me until I was only a foot away from her.

"You can't break up with me!" She screamed, I backed away slowly, "I will break up with you. When I'm ready, but I'm not ready and neither are you." I continued to back up, shaking my head in shock.

"Jessica, it's for the best," I said, calmly. She let out a growl of anger and started taking steps toward me.

Jessica shook her head, "I'll see you at the dance." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away, leaving me in shock.

_**A/N: Wow, a little short. I'm juggling school homework and writing. (Writing is winning) I hope you liked it, and I may not be getting another chapter until this weekend but I don't know, maybe some reviews can convince me. (Hint hint)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews by the way!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Edward's POV**_

__"Just drop me off at my house," Bella said as we rounded the corner to my house. I shook my head and continued to drive. I expected to see an empty house but instead there were three cars parked outside. And I think one of them was Emmett's. I should've listened to Bella when she wanted to go home.

I pulled over on the side of the house, where Emmett was waiting, and turned to Bella, "This isn't going to be good." She got out without another word or looking in my direction. I stared after her in shock and confusion before I quickly followed her.

As I approached Emmett, he turned his back on me and led Bella inside. I knew it wasn't going to be easy convincing Emmett but he won't even give me a chance. I hesitated before walking into the doorway. Alice and Carlisle were sitting on the couch while Bella and Emmett were grabbing something from the fridge. There was a roar of laughter from behind and I turned around to see Jacob walking in. He pushed me out of the way and went straight for Bella.

"Tomorrow's the big night!" Jacob said and slid his arm around Bella's waist. She flinched at his touch, which made me smile, "We got a hockey game to win." Carlisle started to ask questions about the game but I wasn't listening, I wasn't sure I was going to play. We hadn't practiced but it was just a scrimmage with another team so it didn't really matter.

"Edward?" Carlisle said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Are you going to the game?" I nodded and walked into the now empty kitchen. Jacob and Carlisle continued to talk about the game while Emmett stood there watching me. I shook my head and he began to walk in.

He took the pop from my hands and set it down on the table, "What were you doing with Bella?"

"We have a project together," I said and took the pop from the table. I started to walk out but he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't hurt her this time," Emmett looked sternly in my eyes but smiled and walking to join the others in the living room. At least he didn't mind us being together. Unless he just meant on the project and not in a relationship. I shook my head, I was over thinking this. As I walked into the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was sitting on top of Jacob, it wasn't a big deal but he shocked me to see it. That could've been me holding her, kissing her, protecting her but no. I had to screw it up; I could've tried harder to get her back.

_**Bella's POV**_

Jacob led me over to the couch and plopped down before dragging me with him. I sat uncomfortably on his lap as he talked with everyone in the room. I looked toward the kitchen to see that Emmett and Edward were there. As I was getting up Jacob pulled me back down and Emmett emerged from the kitchen with a silly grin on his face. Edward appeared shortly after, but stopped and stared at us. We sat there making conversation for a bit before Emmett motioned to me. I got up without a protest of Jacob and followed him to Edward's bedroom.

He stared out the window, "Why were you with Edward?"

"We have a project," I answered with a shrug. I was going to tell him I was still in love with Edward but I didn't think that would help the situation. Emmett turned to look at me and smiled.

"Okay," He started to walk out, "If you want to be around him that's fine with me. Just don't get hurt because I will hurt him. You're like a little sister to me and I just want you to be happy." I smiled and gave him a quick hug. In the little time I've known him he was always nice and he was like an older brother to me. I watched at he shut the door and I sat down on the bed. There was a knock on the door before Alice's head peeked in. I motioned her in, not like I was going to stop her, it is her house.

She took a seat next to me, "What's going on with you and Edward?" I shrugged and got up to look out of the window.

"We're just friends," I replied quietly.

"For now," she said just as quiet and I turned around just in time to see her disappearing down the hall.

_**A/N: Okay, again, not as good. Sorry, I'll try to keep posting. They will be a little short too but that's only if you want them earlier. If you don't, I could make a longer one but it would take a week or so to complete. You peoples decide!!**_

_**Thanks for Reviewing and please keep them coming!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bella's POV**_

I was sitting in a chair with Alice standing over me with beauty products. Turns out the hockey game isn't until tomorrow, a day after the dance.

"Bella this is going to be the best night of your life!" Alice said with way too much enthusiasm. I just nodded. She was fixing my hair and putting it up into a little bun. She had already done hers and she said that mine would be the easiest because she's been planning it for a while.

After putting in my IPod I could barely hear the blow drier. It would've been a special night, if I had Edward with me. Sure he was going to be there but with Jessica. She hadn't said a word to anyone yesterday at school, just walking around in a pissed off attitude, today was a little different. She was hanging all over Edward, trying to show that she was still going out with him.

Alice tapped my shoulder and I pulled out my earphones, "You're done." I got up and went to look in the full size mirror in her room. I was wearing a blue dress _**(A/N: Dress on profile cause I just suck at descriptions. And the dress isn't that red color) **_with matching shoes. Every one of my hairs were in place, probably scared what Alice would do to them if they weren't.

"Thanks Alice," I said and gave her a big hug. She smiled and was about to say something but the alarm telling us that time was up went off.

_**Edward's POV**_

I sighed and put the black suit jacket on the bed. I went to look in the mirror to see if I was looking good for Bella. Jessica still thought we were going out but I hadn't said a word since the break up. Before I left school today she said she would meet me there. I went straight to practice after that. The coach was working us really hard.

"Hey." I looked over to see Jasper in his tux resting against the doorframe of my room.

I waved him in, "Hey Jasper. How do I look?" I asked him nervously.

"Better than I expected." Jacob said as he walked into my room. Sure, everyone can just come into my room. I don't mind. I threw him a nasty glare and put my tie on. My hair was combed back.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but the alarm saying we had five minutes until the girls were done went off. We had set alarms, the guys and the girls, to tell us when we should be done. I grabbed my tux jacket and walked into the entry way. The door was behind me and I rested against it while Jasper and Jacob waited in front of me. I didn't feel the need to go to this besides the fact that Bella was going to be there.

Alice walked out first and Jasper kept his eyes on her. I knew he liked her, well more of loved her because I've never seen him act like this around anyone before. Alice walked right to him and attached herself to his arm. When he turned so I could see his face better he had the widest smile I've ever seen.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. I heard a grumble before Bella emerged from the bedroom. I was hiding the smile on my face. Alice seemed to notice because out of the corner of my eye she smiled and did a happy dance. But I didn't care, not right now at least. Bella looked so great I couldn't take my eyes off of her or blink in fear that she wouldn't be there when I opened them.

Her eyes met mine the second she walked out. She was smiling as well. I saw that she was about to come toward me when Jacob snatched her up. That was when I had to break my gaze. It could've been me.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward looked amazing in his tux, like a god of some sort. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading onto my face. Watching him watch me; it seemed weird but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked so great resting against the door, so dangerous and mysterious.

Jacob grabbed me as I tried to pass him. Sighing, I let him hold onto me but fighting the urge to go to Edward instead. Edward's gaze dropped from mine to the floor.

"Ready?" Alice asked and we started to walk outside. Edward held to door open, Jacob, Jasper and Alice went out first.

As I was going out Edward whispered something in my ear, "You look absolutely stunning." I smiled at his compliment.

"You look amazing." I replied, my voice barely audible. He chuckled and I walked out, him right behind me. He put his jacket on and buttoned the one of the middle buttons and rested him hand on the small of my back. I shivered at his touch, and shifted closer to him, feeling like I couldn't get enough of him.

Jacob's car was waiting on the street but when I was heading toward his car, Edward pulled me to a fancy black car in the driveway.

"I'm going to take Bella in this one." Edward called over his shoulder. I looked back to see Jacob glaring at Edward and Jasper standing in the way of them. Alice waved goodbye and lowered herself into the car, Jasper following her. I watched as them as they drove away.

Edward held my door open and shut it as I got in. The car was already warmed but the leather seats felt cool against my back.

"I hope you don't mind if we take a little detour to the dance. It doesn't start for another hour. We'll have time." Edward said as he turned the car on and sped out of the driveway.

I shook my head, "No it's fine. Where are we going?"

"Just a place I found when I was thinking." Edward replied with a smile. He looked over at me and took my hand that was resting on my lap.

_**A/N: Woot!! It took me a while to update but its here ^^. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Yeh, sorry I haven't updated, I've had literally no ideas on this story. But then right when I lest expected it (in geometry) I had an idea about it. I got all giddy and I got several strange looks…all for my fans!! I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Song(S): Before the Worst by Script**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I took Bella's hand that was resting on her lap. I was going to take her to the place that I could go and think, someplace special. My Meadow.

When Bella and I had first separated I had decided to go out for a walk. I stumbled upon this place and I was able to rethink everything, mainly about how much I loved Bella. I haven't told her yet and I couldn't. Jacob is always going to be there and Jessica isn't helping the situation much with her pushy-ex-girlfriend-thinking-that-she's-still-the-guy's-girlfriend mood she's been in.

Taking the corner all too fast Bella gasped and squeezed my hand. Knowing she was scared I decelerated to fifty. I hate driving slow, especially when I still wanted to get to the dance. I requested that the DJ would play a song for Bella.

I stopped near the side of the road and got out and helped Bella out.

"Edward," Bella said, eyeing the forest behind me. I put my finger to her lips before she could say anything else.

"Trust me," I responded and took her hand, leading her into the forest. I felt her hand tremble.

I knew my way around here; I don't know how I did considering I just moved here but soon we were near the entrance of the meadow. I pushed back the tree branch that was covering it and waved my hand in front of me, signaling for her to go in.

"It's beautiful," Bella whispered.

"Almost as beautiful as you," I mumbled but I don't think she heard. Bella smiled up at me and I squeezed her arm, "This place is where I realized how much I care for you and how much I can't live without you." I had to get it off my chest. I couldn't keep holding on to my emotions toward her. But I had to hold on to the love part. What if she didn't feel the same way? I would ruin the friendship I had with her and if it's between telling her and possible losing her friendship or not telling her but keeping her as a friend, I would choose her friendship.

Bella looked down and hid her face; my confidence was just struck down. She's probably thinking of ways to let me down easy.

I let go of her hand and put mine at my sides, turning forward. I knew she wasn't going to cheat but I had to tell her the truth, I couldn't keep it bottled inside. Maybe if I gave her time I could win back her love.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, "I think…I think we shouldn't see much of each other after this."

I was speechless. I just proclaimed everything to her and she stomped on the words and my heart.

Yet, I still loved her.

"We should probably go to the dance now." Bella said smiling sadly. I nodded and took her hand. Alice should've known where I was but just in case we should leave. The dance started about ten minutes ago so we could still get there for my song.

I helped her into the car and walked around the driver's seat. We drove in silence. I had to speed a little if I wanted to get there before they closed the doors.

After finding a parking spot I rushed to help Bella out and, taking her hand and I was glad she didn't pull away, we walked into the gym. The lights were down and speakers pumping. I saw Alice and Jasper dancing and waved to them. Of course Jacob was with them and he made his way toward us. Bella let go of my hand and met Jacob halfway. I didn't bother following them I just went out to the entry for the concessions.

"Hey Ed!" Jasper said pounded my back. I nodded a hello before pouring myself some Gatorade, "Dude, don't even take that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Some spiked the vodka." How could someone spike vodka, it's already a drink. I looked into my cup to see it was mostly vodka and a little punch. Figures got to get here early to actually get something good to drink.

"Thanks for telling me," I mumbled and went to buy a drink.

When I went back into the dance area I noticed Jasper and Alice were sitting on a table near the door. I sat down next to Alice and watched as Bella danced with Jacob.

I had to get my mind off of her; it was good to pine over someone who doesn't want you anymore. My gaze shifted to the live band that they got. That was pretty cool. I loved music, it was so great. I mean who doesn't like music?

After I don't know how long, I stopped thinking about how good music was. I couldn't get my mind off her.

"Jasper, get Em." I mumbled to Jasper before getting up.

"Sorry folks we're going to take a quick break we'll be back on in five minutes. Don't go anywhere." The singer said and jumped off the stage. I ran up to catch up to him.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Alice and I watched as Jacob and Bella started dancing, leaving Edward all alone. I hated seeing this happen. Bella was being too stubborn to forgive him. I saw how she looked at him when she came down those stairs, and I know that she's been hurt, I get it. But Edward loves her more than anyone in the world and there was no way he would purposely hurt her. The entire truth or dare thing was a misunderstanding and I had to fix it somehow.

I noticed that Edward was going to the vodka that I watched someone put in and ran over to him. Alice stared after me but once she realized where I was going she didn't look but went to dance with Rose and Emmett. How Alice snuck them in is beyond me.

After telling Edward about the punch I met Alice at a table and we sat and talked.

"He loves her Jazz." Alice mumbled, talking about Edward.

"I know, we have to fix this." I said and put my arm around her shoulder. Her head rested perfectly on my shoulder.

Alice sighed, "I think we should just let them work this one out on their own." I had to agree, it was really hard to go against Alice.

Edward came in moments later and took a seat next to Alice, staring over at the band and at Bella.

"Jasper, get Em." Edward mumbled before rushing toward the band. I shrugged, confused, and ran off to find Emmett.

After getting Emmett we went to find Edward.

"Guys, remember the band?" Edward asked, excitedly. We nodded and he continued, "I need to sing a song to Bella. I get that she doesn't like me anymore but I would rather be friends than nothing." He told us that he got permission from the band to use their equipment

"What song?" Emmett asked, as we jumped on stage, Edward's electric keyboard was out.

"Dude, do you seriously keep that with you all the time?" I asked and took my spot behind the drums.

"No, and the song," Edward turn to the mic, "Hey guys, sorry to disrupt, I just want to sing a little song to someone I don't want to lose as a friend. And I wish I could take it back before it all went wrong. Before the Worst!"

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't believe that I told Edward that I didn't want to see him anymore. It pained me to see the hurt on his face as I tried to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward, but he hurt me and I was with Jacob. I didn't want anyone to get into a fight because of me. Someone could get killed!

Edward drove us to the dance, I was thinking and every couple minutes I would open my mouth to tell him I didn't want that, I wanted to be with him. Jacob would be history if you just said you wanted me. _Say you want me…_

We got to the gym and Jacob met us at the door and dragged me out to the dance floor.

"Did you guys have a nice talk?" Jacob asked in my ear.

"Yeah, nice talk." I mumbled.

I didn't know how long we danced but we stopped when the band had taken a break.

Then Edward, Jasper and I think that was Emmett jumped on stage.

"Hey guys, sorry to disrupt, I just want to sing a little song to someone I don't want to lose as a friend. And I wish I could take it back before it all went wrong. Before the Worst!" Edward said as he looked straight at me. I held his gaze as he started to play the piano and sing Before the Worst by the Script. Emmett was on the guitar while Jasper was playing drums.

_**(A/N: I'm just going to add some of the lyrics, takes up space I know, listen to the song too please!)**_

The song was beautiful, I didn't know that Edward could play or sing this good. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and he couldn't take his eyes off me. It felt as though he was singing only to me. I felt horrible because I didn't know what I wanted anymore, I thought I loved Edward and I know I liked Jacob. But I was hurt, I need to recover.

_**If the clouds don't clear  
Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it  
Heavens gate is so near  
Come walk with me through  
Just like we use to, just like we use to  
Let's take it back  
Before it all went wrong  
Before the worst, before we met  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
**_Then Edward stopped play, letting Jasper and Emmett continue for the last sentence. He looked at me and spoke to me:

_**Let's try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong**_

That's when everything burst inside me. I wanted to cry but I held it in. The guys took their bows and jumped off the stage. The other band came back on and continued to play.

"Bella, I want to let you know that I heard what you said in the meadow, and I'm going to respect that." Edward said as he pulled me away from the group for a minute. "But I want to be friends, I can't lose that."

"I would like that Edward." I said, I heard my voice crack. That wasn't what I wanted to say…_Say you want me…_

Edward smiled painfully, "I think we can put our past feelings behind us, I think I'm almost over you and you probably feel the same way.

I nodded, "Yes, I don't feel the same anymore." Lie.

Edward gave me a quick hug and walked the opposite direction as I did, and as soon as I was away from anyone that would be able to hear, I burst into tears.

_**Edward's POV**_

__"Bella," I said as I pulled her away from the group. Jacob gave me a nasty look but I didn't care right now. My whole body felt numb except for my breaking heart. "I want to let you know I heard what you said in the meadow, and I respect that. But I want to be friends, I can't lose that." I didn't want to lose her as a friend; I don't think I could survive not seeing her. I would rather see her with some guy then not see her at all.

Then I told the biggest lie I ever have; "I think I'm almost over you and you probably feel the same way." I was nowhere near over her; I don't think I ever will be either. _Please say you're not. Please just say you still love me and everything was a big mistake. Please._

She agreed. I felt my heart shatter. I felt the lump in my throat and I quickly gave her a hug and left. I had to get out of the school, out of this town, for a while at least.

As soon as I was in my car, I let it all out. I did something I haven't done since I was a little kid. I cried my eyes out.

When I was done crying heavily I started the car and drove. Not knowing where I was going and really not caring.

_**A/N: I actually cried a little writing this. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you were deeply moved or something by it. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming, I promise that I will update a lot sooner, I got more ideas now!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Okey…so I havent updated in like a year…I know…I've been busy. Got a job AND school. GAH! Too much. Haha anyways. Im staying up all night just for you guys and im going to publish a story fro each one of my stories..maybe. =]


End file.
